I Will Always Love You
by forgotten CherryCho79
Summary: /AU. MattMello./ "Jangan pergi, Matt... ku mohon... aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu..." untuk kesekian kalinya Mello memohon. Sesuatu yang hampir tidak mungkin untuk seorang Mello./


Summary: /AU. MattMello./ "Jangan pergi, Matt… ku mohon… aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu…" untuk kesekian kalinya Mello memohon. Sesuatu yang hampir tidak mungkin untuk seorang Mello./

Disclaimer: Death Note © Tsugumi Ooba-sensei & Takeshi Obata-sensei

Warning: Fic ini mengandung alternative universe, shonen-ai dan OOC. Bagi yang alergi dengan bahan-bahan(?) tersebut harap segera klik tombol back ;)

Happy reading! ;)

* * *

**I Will Always Love You**

**© CherryCho79**

**.**

Chapter 1

* * *

"Matt…" panggil Mello lirih. Mello berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Matt yang penuh dengan berbagai macam game.

Matt menghiraukan Mello, ia sibuk mengemas barang-barangnya yang tak seberapa banyak ke dalam tas. Sejujurnya itu bukan alasan utama Matt mengacuhkan Mello, karena sebenarnya Matt tidak ingin memperdulikan Mello lagi. Hatinya sakit, terlampau sakit, ia sudah terlalu banyak berkorban demi Mello.

"Matt… " ulang Mello seraya berjalan memasuki kamar Matt, menghampiri Matt yang sejak tadi sengaja mamunggungi Mello, ia sungguh tak ingin melihat Mello.

Matt masih acuh. Diam. Tak bergeming. Ia mengambil psp-nya yang tergeletak di atas meja, memasukkannya ke dalam saku vest bulunya dan mengayunkan kaki bergegas pergi. Namun mendadak langkah Matt terhenti. Matt menoleh, hanya untuk mendapati tangan mungil Mello mengenggam pergelangannya, erat.

Matt membalikkan tubuhnya hingga kini mereka pun berhadapan. Dengan malas Matt mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah Mello, menatap lurus kedalam bola mata biru yang ia sangat sukai itu. Dan Matt sangat terkejut saat mendapati Mello memandang dengan tatapan memelas, layaknya anjing kecil yang berharap ia akan ditinggalkan pemiliknya. Berbanding terbalik dengan keseharian Mello… Mello yang angkuh, arogan dan tak pernah ingin memperlihatkan kelemahannya di hadapan orang lain.

Mata Mello berkaca-kaca dengan ujung mata agak sembab, menahan curahan air mata yang hendak turun. Bibir mungil Mello tampak pucat dan terus menggumamkan namanya. Keadaan Mello benar-benar menprihatinkan, menyakitkan Matt yang hanya bisa memandangnya tanpa berbuat apa-apa. Menerbitkan secercah benih keraguan di hati Matt.

'Apakah yang kulakukan ini benar?' pikir Matt diliputi rasa galau. Hatinya bimbang. Ia dihadapkan pada pilihan yang berat. Meninggalkan Mello atau terus bersamanya dengan mengorbankan perasaannya untuk menghadapi kenyataan pahit. Matt tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Kedua pilihan itu hanya akan berakhir dengan rasa sakit dan terluka. Entah Matt, atau pun Mello.

Matt memandang Mello, memperhatikan pemuda blonde yang sangat ia cintai dengan sepenuh hati itu. Sejenak Matt merasa sangat berdosa telah membuat Mello menjadi seperti ini, tapi kemudian ia buang jauh-jauh rasa itu. Pikirnya melayang ke masa yang ia lalui bersama Mello. Masa-masa yang indah namun terlalu menyakitkan. Matt hanya bisa berada di sisi Mello, tanpa menjadi sesuatu yang berharga di matanya. Tak akan bisa menghuni tempat teristimewa di hati Mello. Selamanya, tak akan pernah. Ia hanya akan menjadi pengisi kekosongan Mello, hanya menjadi pengusir bosan. Karena Matt tahu, Mello hanya mencintai orang itu. Bukanlah dirinya…

Matt menghela nafas panjang. Ia segera membuang muka. Matt tak ingin menatap Mello terlalu lama, karena itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin tak ingin meninggalkan Mello. Matt tak ingin rasa sayangnya di luar kendali dan memaksanya unutk tetap di sini. Ia sudah menetapkan hati. Tekadnya sudah bulat, tak akan terguncang badai kebimbangan lagi.

Matt akan pergi. Tak akan peduli apa pun tentang Mello lagi. Untuk apa peduli pada orang yang tak pernah menganggapnya ada? Toh selama ini juga Mello tidak pedulikan Matt.

Matt memutuskan untuk mengubur dalam-dalam rasa yang tak akan pernah tersambut Mello itu. Walau ia tahu, itu tak akan pernah bisa. Mello telah terlalu lama bersemayam di relung jiwa dan raganya. Tak akan pernah bisa terhapus…

"Matt, ku mohon jangan pergi…" pinta Mello seraya menggenggam tangan Matt erat-erat. Seolah menegaskan, Mello tidak ingin Matt pergi meninggalkannya, tak ingin Matt beranjak dari sisinya.

Lagi, Matt mengacuhkan Mello. Walau sesungguhnya hati Matt menjerit, memohon untuk tidak melakukan apapun yang dapat membuat Mello menderita. Matt hanya bisa berpaling dari kenyataan. Menutupi fakta bahwa ia juga terluka dengan semua ini.

"Lepaskan aku!" sergah Matt dingin seraya menarik tangannya dari pegangan Mello dengan kasar. Mello tersentak, membuatnya sedikit oleng dan dapat dipastikan ia akan terjatuh jika saja Mello tak bertumpu pada meja.

"Matt?" Mello menatap Matt dalam atmosfer tak percaya. Belum pernah Matt bersikap sedingin dan sekasar ini padanya.

Jauh di dasar hatinya, Matt merutuki diri sendiri. Ingin rasanya ia mencabik-cabik dirinya yang bersikap sekasar itu pada Mello.

Matt memperlebar langkahnya. Ia ingin segera keluar dari sini. Ia ingin sesegera mungkin pergi meninggalkan Mello, sebelum pikirannya berubah.

Grepp!

Matt berhenti tepat di teras depan ketika ia merasa ada yang memeluknya dari belakang. Matt menoleh—walau sebernarnya tanpa melakukannya pun Matt sudah dapat menebak siapa—dan mendapati Mello berdiri di belakangnya. Merengkuhnya.

"Jangan pergi, Matt... ku mohon... aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu…" untuk kesekian kalinya Mello memohon. Sesuatu yang hampir tidak mungkin untuk seorang Mello. Air mata Mello menyeruak keluar, tak dapat terbendung lagi. Mello pun menangis terisak di punggung Matt.

Matt menatap sayu. Sorot matanya sedih. 'Maafkan aku, Mello...' Matt berucap berulang-ulang dalam hati. Matt mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk Mello dan menghapus air mata Mello.

"Matt, a—aku butuh kamu. Jangan pergi!" Mello merapatkan rengkuhannya. Berharap bahwa dengan begitu Matt mengurungkan niatnya. Namun sayang, tekad Matt sudah bulat.

"Maafkan aku, Mel." Matt melepaskan lengan Mello yang mengikat tubuhnya setelah terdiam beberapa saat dan bergumul menanggapi batinnya yang terus bergejolak. Ia menggenggam tangan Mello sambil menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Aku sudah tak sanggup lagi. Aku capek dengan semua ini, Mel."

Mello terkesiap. Ucapan Matt membuat tangis Mello berhenti sesaat. Apa lagi saat Matt menunduk dan mencium bibir pink Mello. Matt mendekap Mello erat setelah mematahkan ciumannya.

"Aishiteru, Mel… selalu../ walaupun aku tahu kamu mencintainya, bukan aku…" bisik Matt di telinga Mello.

Matt melepas genggamannya, berbalik dan menjauh, sebelum akhirnya ia melompati pagar dan berlari sepanjang jalan, menembus pekatnya malam dengan angin yang berhembus dingin.

"Matt, tunggu—kyaaa!"

BRUK!

Mello terjerembab di tangga kayu ketika ia akan mengejar Matt. Mello meringis kesakitan. Kakinya lecet dan terasa perih, serta beberapa luka terbuka yang menyebabkan darahnya menetes keluar, namun Mello tidak peduli. Ia berusaha untuk bangkit, tapi rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan menyerang otot-otot kakinya, sehingga mau tak mau Mello tetap diam di tempatnya semula. Kaki Mello bengkak dan membiru, sepertinya ia terkilir.

"Brengsek!" Mello mengutuki kakinya yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

"MAAAATTTTTT!" teriak Mello sekuat tenaga pada Matt yang sudah ada di ujung jalan sana. Matt tidak menoleh, bahkan ia tidak bergeming sedikit pun. Mello ragu apakah Matt tidak mendengar Mello, mungkin Matt hanya berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya. Mello hanya bisa menatap getir punggung Matt yang kian menjauh hingga akhirnya menghilang di tikungan.

"Matt pergi… semua ini salahku… " sesal Mello seraya memukul-mukul lantai kayu dengan frustasi. Buku-buku jari Mello semakin memerah seiring dengan semakin seringnya ia meninju lantai yang tak berdosa itu. Rasa sakit sudah tak terasa jika dibandingkan dengan hatinya yang terluka.

"Ukh—"

Hati Mello mencelos saat ia tahu Matt tak akan lagi ada Matt di sisinya tuk menjaganya, dan mencintainya. Tak akan ada lagi Matt yang selalu tersenyum padanya, sekali pun di saat Mello sedang marah dan melemparinya dengan benda-benda yang berada di jangkauan tangan Mello. Tak akan lagi ada Matt. Tak akan ada…

Matt —

Matt, Matt, Matt dan Matt…

Hanya nama itulah yang kini memenuhi ruang-ruang dalam setiap sel otak Mello. Walau pun Mello sudah coba tuk menggantinya dengan hal lain, namun itu tidak memberi pengaruh apa-apa. Selalu bayang Matt yang muncul. Pemuda berambut merah itu sudah masuk terlalu jauh dalam pikirnya.

Selalu Matt.

Tergiang kembali semua memori tentang Matt, berputar bagaikan rekaman video. Mello tersenyum beku, menahan rasa sakit di hatinya. "Matt…" desis Mello lirih, hampir tak terdengar.

Tanpa Mello sadari, setitik air mata mengalir dari mata birunya yang indah. Kristal transparan itu berkilau tertimpa cahaya lampu bergulir melewati setiap lekuk wajah Mello dan turun melalui dahinya.

Satu tetes. Dua tetes. Air mata Mello terus bergulir semakin banyak. Tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi, Mello menangis.

Perih. Hati Mello berantakan. Ia terluka, hancur berkeping-keping. Tersiksa oleh perasaannya sendiri. Mengapa ia baru menyadari semuanya sekarang? Bahwa ia juga sebenarnya menyukai Matt. Mengapa dulu ia bersikap sangat angkuh, menutup-nutupi perasaannya? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa? Mello terus bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Walau ia tahu, pertanyaan itu tak mungkin terjawab.

Penyesalan itu mulai merayapi Mello, membuatnya semakin membenci dirinya sendiri. Ingin rasanya ia dapat memutar waktu dan memperbaiki keadaan... namun ia tahu, hal itu tidaklah mungkin, dan tidak akan pernah mungkin terjadi!

"Matt —a, aishite-ru…" rintih Mello lirih di sela-sela isak tangisnya. "_Please come back_…" hanya itulah yang kini jadi harapan Mello. Walau Mello tahu itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi. Matt sudah pergi dan tak akan pernah kembali lagi. Mello mengerti, keyakinan Matt tidak akan runtuh. Melo pun kembali menangis.

"Mello?"

Terdengar sebuah suara yang memanggil nama Mello. Suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi di telinga Mello. Tapi otak Mello tidak dapat memproses siapa itu, terlalu banyak 'Matt' di dalam pikirannya. Walau begitu, Mello tahu kalau itu adalah suara orang yang selalu ada di dekatnya.

Mungkinkah… Matt?

"Mattt!" seru Mello riang. Ia mendongkak. Tapi yang didapatinya hanyalah sesosok yang tampak 'blur'. Mello mengerti, itu pasti pengaruh banyak air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya, hingga sosok itu terbias. Maka dari itu Mello segera menyeka air matanya untuk mendapat visualisasi yang lebih sempurna.

"Ah—" Mello melongos kecewa. Sosok di hadapannya itu bukanlah Matt. Dia seorang pemuda berambut seputih salju yang memakai piyama yang senada dengan warna rambutnnya. Pemuda yang biasa kita definisi sebagai Near. Nate River.

Near menekuk lututnya, hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Mello. Near memegang pipi Mello, menghapus air mata yang membasahi wajah Mello dengan sapuan lembut jemarinya.

"Ada apa, Mello?" tanya Near lembut. Walau pun wajah Near dingin tanpa ekspresi, tapi mata black pearlnya tidak bisa berbohong. Ada sorot kecemasan tergambar jelas di sana.

Mello tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia langsung memeluk Near, memendamkan wajahnya di dada Near, dan mulai menangis lagi. Mello sudah tidak mampu lagi memendam semuanya sendirian.

Near terdiam tanpa kata. Ia tahu ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk membiarkan Mello terhanyut dalaam gelombang kesedihannya. Menumpahkan segala emosi akan membuatnya dapat berpikir jenih lagi. Jadi di sinilah Near, terdiam seribu bahasa, ia tidak menginterupsi tangisan Mello, hanya balas memeluk Mello erat-erat. Setidaknya dengan begitu Near yakin bisa membuat Mello lebih tenang. Near ingin melakukan segala yang terbaik untuk orang yang sangat dicintainya.

Untuk Mello seorang.

Hanya Mello.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Ceritanya nge-angst gag siih? Tapi ngetik fic ini bikin sayah nangis di depan kompie, sobs DX *halah, lebay!*

Minna, gomen ne sayah belum bisa updet kiseki no ame dan kira high school Lagi banyak kerjaan niih! Hehee… *ngehindar dari lemparan sendal*

Well, thinking to review? X)

Love,

**CherryCho79**


End file.
